Christmas Fics Requests
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Here are some oneshots from the request that people ask me to write from tumblr.
1. Base! Ciel x DE

**Nagi: Imma post Christmas fics here. (These 4 here are from Tumblr request. ouo).**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Cast~**

 **Add - Diabolic Esper**

 **Lu/Ciel - Base**

 **Couple: Base! Ciel x DE**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword. Just this story. ((Warning: Major Character death qq))**

 **This first one here is for mochigoma (tumblr)**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Ciel! Are you getting something for me on Christmas?"

The man shrugs, causing the seated girl to stomp her foot in frustration. He flips the pancakes over, grinning as he look over his shoulder to the angry girl. "If you behave yourself."

"Haah?! Who do you think I am?!" She stood up from her spot, placing a hand onto her chest. "I am Luciela R. Sourcream! The 'would-be' Demon Lord for the Demon Realm! You dare-!"

"No presents for you then."

She immediately sat back down, mumbling a soft "I'm sorry..."

Ciel laughs at this, causing her to scowl angrily. "I was only kidding! Cheer up!" He turns off the stove and places the baked pancakes onto a empty plate. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Of course I did! You asked that about 10 minutes ago!"

He smiles as he places it onto the counter behind him. "3 stacks of pancakes for the lovely Miss Lu!"

The Demon bounced off her chair and grabs it, drooling over her breakfast. Ciel felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out. _Is it...?_

The name displayed on the screen was enough for him to pull the apron off. "Lu, I'm going out for a while. Watch the place for me?"

"Fiine..."

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Add's place..._

The Esper sighs in annoyance is he gazed at the man before him. "What are you getting for me?"

"It's a secret."

"Screw that. Tell me."

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you."

Add groans. "You better not get me something bad..."

"If you aren't naughty~." Ciel smiles mischievously.

The Esper grumbles as he focuses back onto the screens in front of him. The man remembered something and asked, "Are you getting me something in exchange?"

"Maybe..."

Ciel chuckles. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Times?"

"1000." Add waves him away. "Go away."

Wearing his coat once more, the man ruffles his hair as he said, "I'll come back during Christmas."

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _At a local pet store..._

"Welcome sir!"

Ciel nods his head in greetings before entering the depths of the store. He made his way towards the section where the cats are located and begins to look at the tags. There were a variety ranging from old to young and big to small.

 _Which one...?_ His gazes falls onto a white cat with black spots decorated throughout its body. _Maybe not..._ His gaze lands onto the next cat, who has white spots that covers its eyes. Black fur covers the rest of its body as the man calls the cashier over.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lu gasped at the sight of the cat as Ciel came home around 1 pm that afternoon. "Ciel! He's cute!" She grabbed the cage out of his grasp. "What's his name?"

"Oreo."

"Oreo? Like the cookie?"

He nods tiredly before collapsing onto the couch closest to him. The demon begins to giggle as she touch the cat's nose. The man looks at her upside down as she plays with the cat with a piece of string.

"Lu. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

She shakes her head as he pointed at a brown, paper bag. "I brought some Grilled Meat and Green Tea. Enjoy..." His eyes fluttered shut before Lu could say anything.

She shrugs before wondering, "Did he buy anything for me?"

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _1 hour later..._

His eyes blinked as he awoken to the darkness. _Did Lu go to bed?_ It was likely, but he wasn't sure. He stumbled his way towards the light switch and flipped it on, finding everything exactly where he left it. (Minus the cat).

 _I'll get him back later..._ The man stares at the multiple shopping bags before him. "Hmmm... Whose present should I wrap first?" His eyes landed on a medium- sized bag and examined the contents of it. "I guess I'll start with Miss Rena's first."

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Night arrives..._

His eyes were shutting once more as he stumbled towards the kitchen. "It... it was worth it..." Ciel was about to slip the apron on before Lu hugged his arm.

"Ciel! I ordered delivery for tonight!" She pulls the apron away. "Take a break for now."

He smiles tiredly. "Sure thing..."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _7:00 a.m..._

Add groans at the sound of his phone's ringtone. _God fucking... Whose calling...?_ His hand stumbled for the phone and placed it onto his ear. "...Hello...?"

"Hey." Ciel sounded tired. "I'm coming over to your place right about now. Get ready to greet me!"

"Ciel, what the hell are you saying?" The Esper like how tired he sounded. "What have you been doing?"

"...Writing Christmas Cards till 1...?"

He sighs as his legs swings off of the bed. "Stay right where you are."

"Fine..." The man hangs up as Add grabs his usual clothes, which contained a gray hoodie and jeans. In less than 5 minutes, he wears them in godlike speed, pulled on clean socks and boots and was already out of the door.

 _Where is he?_ His hand rakes through his hair in an attempt to straighten it out. Add spots a figure wearing a long blue coat, who was only a block away from his house and ran. But little did he know that a car was speeding towards him.

Ciel noticed this and his eyes widens in fear as he saw it about to unfold, but his legs moved against his will. He drops the presents and ran towards the Esper, pushing him away as the car collided against the side of his body with brute force.

The man landed a feet away from the damaged car and his head collided onto the pavement painfully. He couldn't feel the other half of his body anymore. Everything hurts. "Help... Me..."

"CIEL!" Add appeared into view. "Shit... Ciel... Please... Please..." He searched through his pockets and took out his phone shakily. "No...!"

Ciel hears the car drive off as he chuckled weakly. "A-Add..." Blood bubbles from his throat and drips from his mouth. "I-I... can't..."

"SHUT UP!" The Esper begins to tremble. "Just shut up... before the ambulances..."

"Your...present..." His head moves slowly towards them. "Is...o-over...there..."

"I know! Just save your fucking breath!" He wipes the tears away angrily. "Please...!"

"...Merry...Christmas..." His eyes clouds over as the sirens of the ambulances arrived to the scene.

"Ciel...?" Add searched for a pulse. Nothing. He tries to shake him awake. Ciel does not move. His tears blurred his vision as it falls down the dead man's face. "...Ciel..." He buries his face onto Ciel's chest as the paramedics circled around them, asking the Esper what had happened. He doesn't answer them as he sobs silently, sobbing for the man who took care of him after he himself had lost everything he ever cared about.

 _Merry Christmas, you idiot..._


	2. LP x MM

**Nagi: This is the second chapter for Anon!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword. Just this story of fluff fluff!**

 **This one here is for anon who requested LPMM**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Cast!**

 **Lusa: Lunatic Psyker**

 **Add: Mastermind**

 **Esper: Diabolic Esper**

 **Psych: Psychic Tracer**

 **Arc: Arc Tracer**

 **Time: Time Tracer**

 **Pairing: LPMM**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Lusa sighs as he stares at the falling snow and then at the snow-covered lawn before him. _What did I get myself into?_

He was sure that he had asked Psych to help him shovel, but the Tracer didn't show up. In his place was a grumpy Add.

The brawler help but to chuckle as the scientist trudges his way towards him, cursing as he did. "I thought you had research to do?"

"I did," He immediately replies. stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Psych became sick at the last second and Arc had to go out with Time and Esper to do last minute shopping."

The brawler shifted slightly and he began to shovel the snow in front of him. "Help me out then." He heard the sounds of Add's Dynamos whirring loudly as they worked for him instead. _Show off..._

Lusa wished he had brought his out for exchange, but what has been done cannot be undone. _Just think of this as training. Think of nothing else. Nothing else!_

The scientist and his Dynamos finished in less than 10 minutes. As for Lusa, he finished in 20 minutes.

"Oww..." He groans as he stretches out his back muscles. "Add, are you gonna help me massage my back?"

A light blush decorated his cheeks. "The hell?! Do it yourself!"

"The fuck?! You're the one who didn't even do shit!" Lusa pointed at Add's Dynamos accusingly. "You even have them sprinkling salt for you!"

"Shut up! I plan on saving my energy for research!"

"Till fucking 6?!" The brawler grabs a hold of his hand. "Hell no! It's fucking Christmas!" He drags a protesting Add back into the house. "No research till it's over!"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Psych groans quietly as he restlessly tosses and turns, making it impossible for him to sleep. "Uggh..." He drags himself out of the bed and stumbles towards the doorway. "Lu...sa...?"

No replies.

He mumbles. "Where... did... they go...?" The young Tracer pads his way towards the kitchen and immediately bumps into a large figure. He nearly falls as the person grabbed a hold of his arm.

"What are you doing?" Lusa asked as he gathers Psych onto his back. "Ya know you're still sick."

"...It's hard to sleep..."

The brawler brings him back to his room and lays him onto the bed gently. "Wait for a moment. I'll be back with something..."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _1:00 p.m..._

Add stares around the living room in boredom. His Dynamos were confiscated by Lusa and were perhaps hidden somewhere in secret (most likely his room). The scientist lays himself onto the couch, staring at the dull, colored ceiling. He would have started his research by now. _Fuck..._

The front door flung open and Arc's face came into view. "Whatcha doing, Add?" Soft _bumps_ were heard as he shrugs off his jacket. "It's rare to see you out of your lab."

He sighs in response, which Arc shrugs at this. The young researcher later ran upstairs to Psych's room and something landed painfully onto his chest, causing Add to yelp in pain. He glares at the time traveler. "The fuck was that for?!"

"It's fucking Christmas, you damn shut-in." Esper walks off to the kitchen, with Time following close behind. "Be happy I actually got you something this year."

Add groans as he swings his legs off of the couch, holding the wrapped present in hand. _Probably chocolates..._ He places it onto the table in front of him and Lusa appears, holding a circular disc in hand. In his other hand was a similarly wrapped present. "Is that from Arc?"

"Nah." He throws it at the scientist, who caught it clumsily. "It's for you." Lusa walks over to the T.V and inserts the DVD into the player as he turned it on. Add was blushing over the present as he sat next to him. "You don't like it?"

"Ye-yes...! I-I... Th-Thanks...!"

The brawler chuckles as he places an arm around the still blushing scientist. "What are you going to give me as a present?"

The opening theme of the movie was starting and he thought he heard the scientist mumble...

"...My love to you..."


	3. TTr x PT

**Nagi: One more to go!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword. Just this story.**

 **This one here is for virus-arc-tracer (tumblr)**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Cast!**

 **Time: Time Tracer**

 **Psych: Psychic Tracer**

 **Arc: Arc Tracer**

 **Couple: TTr x PT ((owo))**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Psych fidgets as his legs were beginning to feel tired. It was only 9:00 in the morning and there were no signs of buses coming by. Nor was there any sight of Time.

 _Where is he?_ The brawler looks around, looking for a figure with a purple and black eye patch to appear. _He better have not forgotten..._ A light tap on his shoulder jolts him away from his train of thoughts. "Oh shi-!" Time's hand quickly covered his mouth before a stream of curses flowed out of the him.

"Sorry about being late. Had an errand to do." Psych noticed a small bag in his hand and was about to grab it until Time held it high up into the air. "It's not for you."

"Who is it for?"

"My girlfriend."

He laughs at this. "Like hell you have a girlfriend!"

The time traveler sticks his tongue at him, but immediately notices a bus coming towards their direction. "What's the coffee shop again?"

I think it was..." Psych pulled out his phone to double check. "Hunting Gale?"

The doors of the bus slid open and the two friends clambered in, saying their greetings to the bus driver. It drove off again as they sat in their usual spots in the middle.

"Hey Time?" The brawler grins mischievously. "What's your girlfriend like?"

"Funny, smart, and a idiot."

"Eh? What's with the 'idiot' trait that she has?"

Time grins slyly. "You'll find out soon enough."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _At Hunting Gale..._

The door chimes rang at their arrival and Psych recognizes the person working at the counter. "Arc? You work here?"

"It's a part time job." Arc chuckles as he pointed a table of two. "I need to make a living too."

Without another word, Psych and Time sat themselves at the table that the researcher pointed at and the brawler immediately pulled out his laptop. "Shit..."

"Essay? When's it due?"

"Professor Grail said that it was due on Thursday till he changed it back to today..."

Time smirks. "Well, you better hurry before you flunk his class again."

"Shut up" was Psych's response as he immersed himself into the 8 page essay. The time traveler sighs as he begins to order food and coffee for themselves.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _3 hours later..._

By the time he had finished, the coffee shop was jam-packed with people, either tourist visiting on the holidays or last minute holiday shoppers. Psych glanced at Time, who had a textbook out. "Time? What's that you're studying?"

"Calculus. Ms. Vanessa sent a message saying that there was going to be a test tomorrow."

It was his turn to smirk. "You better study all day if you still want that A."

"Mine is much higher than yours. Thank you for asking."

The brawler pouts at his words. "My B is suffice!"

Yeah Yeah." The time travler places it back into his satchel. "You're done?"

"Pretty much." His stomach growls loudly. "You wanna get something to eat?"

Time nods as he slips his coat back on as Psych quickly places his laptop back into his bag along with his notebook and research papers. He walked through the exit but didn't notice a small decoration hanging on the doorframe until Arc pointed it out.

"Kiss someone you like."

The brawler slowly looks up and notices a mistletoe about his head. A light blush decorated his cheeks. "W-What...? I-I d-don't...!" Time quickly silences him by kissing him, making the situation a hell lot worse. The whole coffee shop went silent.

The time traveler moves away and shrugs. "It's a tradition here, right?"

Arc nods his head slowly. Time smiles as he gives the small bag to the stunned Psych. "Merry Christmas." He exits the shop, leaving the patrons to murmur excitedly amongst themselves.

Psych touches his lips and the blush on his face increases some more. For Time to be the first one to kiss him, he felt... happy...

"...Merry Christmas..."


	4. DL x LP

**Nagi: Last one for now! I really hope to do more next year though.**

 **This last one here is for masterlunatic (tumblr).**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Cast!**

 **Ciel - Dreadlord**

 **Lusa - Lunatic Psyker**

 **Lu - Chiliarch**

 **Couple: DLLP**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Ciel stares at the window of Lusa's bedroom. He places the boom box onto the ground besides him and cracks his fingers.

 _I hope this works..._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _4: 00 p.m..._

 _Lu grins mischievously as she hands him a disc. "Here. Use this."_

 _Ciel inspects the C.D and recognizes the title almost immediately. "You want me to play..." He holds it up, the title of it facing the Demon. "This? For him?"_

 _She nods as she pats the boom box in front of her. "Today's Christmas, right?"_

 _"Yeah...?"_

 _"But you never confessed your feelings to him... Right?"_

 _"Well..." The Dreadlord sighs as he closes his book."No."_

 _Lu giggles. "So this year, make it happen! Today is the day to confess your love to him!"_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _That's easier said than done..._ Ciel places the C.D onto the empty slot and waits for it to start. He later hefts the boom box onto his shoulder and waits for the starting lyrics to begin. He didn't care about what the neighbors might think of him, but he needed to make it happen. The Dreadlord knew if he screwed it up, he will have to wait until next Christmas for it to actually work.

 _"I don't want a lot for Christmas"_

He increases the volume higher, hoping that it will reach Lusa's ears.

 _"There is just one thing I need"_

The lights from neighboring house were turning on one by one, but he didn't care. _This has to work. Screw what the others think!_

 _"I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree"_

Ciel hears a shout of anger from faraway, but he didn't care. He was determined to make his own wish come true.

 _"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah."_

The Dreadlord noticed that in front of him, the lights had turned on. "Ciel...?" asked a sleepy voice from above. "What the hell are you doing?"

 _"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_  
 _There upon the fireplace_  
 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
 _With a toy on Christmas Day"_

Without answering his question, Ciel continued to stand there, waiting for the brawler's reply.

 _"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby_

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
 _I won't even wish for snow_  
 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_  
 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
 _I won't even stay awake to_  
 _Hear those magic reindeer click"_

"Come on already..." He was starting to get a little impatient. "Just say it..."

 _"'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby_

 _Oh, all the lights are shining_  
 _So brightly everywhere_  
 _And the sound of children's_  
 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing_  
 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?"_

Ciel heard Lusa made a small gasp and his head disappears from view. Instead of screaming curses at him, the neighbors were getting the idea of what the Dreadlord wanted. He waits.

 _"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

 _Oh, I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby"_

Ciel hears the front door slamming open and the pants that Lusa was making as he stops right in front of him. "You fucking bastard..." The brawler was touching his face, wet with happy tears.

 _" All I want for Christmas is you, baby."_

Lusa reaches for the PAUSE button as he kisses Ciel passionately. There were catcalls and shouts of approval that were heard around them. The man kisses him back and he was the happiest man to be alive as of today.

They pulled apart as the brawler begins to blush deeply. "Merry Christmas, idiot..."

Ciel smiles widely. "Merry Christmas."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: Please leave a favorite, follow, and a review if you enjoyed!**


End file.
